Ned Rorem
Ned Rorem (Richmond (Indiana), 23 oktober 1923) is een Amerikaans componist en schrijver. Levensloop Rorem bracht zijn jeugd voornamelijk door in Chicago. Zijn eerste studies waren aan de University of Chicago Laboratory Schools en het America Conservatory te Chicago bij onder andere Leo Sowerby. Verder studeerde hij piano en compositie aan de Northwestern-universiteit. Daarna zette hij 1943 zijn studie voort aan het Curtis Instituut in Philadelphia (bij Rosario Scalero). In 1946 vertrok hij naar New York City, waar hij ook nog gestudeerd heeft aan de befaamde Juilliard School of Music. Zijn Master of Music behaalde hij in 1948. In datzelfde jaar vertrok hij naar Parijs, maar reisde meteen door naar Marokko om na 2 jaar weer terug te keren naar Parijs. In Frankrijk studeerde hij bij Arthur Honegger en kwam in contact met Francis Poulenc, Georges Auric, maar ook met Nadia Boulanger en Jean Cocteau. Uiteindelijk keerde hij in 1957 terug naar de Verenigde Staten, war hij samen met Lukas Foss en Aaron Copland studeerde en ook als assistent en copyist van Virgil Thomson werkte. Zijn loopbaan als componist begon in 1943. Sindsdien heeft hij voornamelijk liederen (zo’n 400 stuks) geschreven met teksten van Engels- en Franstalige dichters; daarnaast nog talloze andere composities in allerlei genres. In 1949 brak hij definitief door met zijn tweede pianosonate. Zijn muziek is zonder meer modern, maar wel op traditionele basis geschoeid. Naast componeren houdt Rorem nog dagboeken bij; over zijn tijd in Parijs verscheen in 1969 Paris Diary. In 2003 een brievenboek Wings of Friendship, met brieven van 1944 tot 2003. Composities (selectief) Orkest Symfonieën * 1950 Symfonie nr. 1, voor orkest *# Maestoso *# Andantino *# Largo *# Allegro * 1956 Symfonie nr. 2, voor orkest *# Broad, Moderate *# Tranquillo *# Allegro * 1958 Symfonie nr. 3, voor orkest *# Pasacaglia *# Allegro molto vivace *# Largo *# Andante *# Allegro molto * 1985 String Symphony, voor strijkorkest Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * 1948 Concert nr. 1, voor piano en orkest * 1951 Concert nr. 2, voor piano en orkest * 1966 Water Music, voor klarinet, viool en orkest * 1969 Concert nr. 3, voor piano en orkest * 1975 Assembly and Fall, voor hobo, trompet, altviool, pauken en orkest * 1979 Remembering Tommy, voor piano, cello en orkest * 1979 Dubbelconcert, voor viool, cello en orkest * 1984 Concert, voor viool en orkest * 1985 Concert, voor orgel en kamerorkest * 1991 Concert nr. 4 voor piano (de linkerhand) en orkest * 1991-1992 Concert, voor althobo en orkest * 2002 Concert, voor cello en orkest * 2002 Concert, voor dwarsfluit en orkest * 2003 Mallet Concerto, voor melodisch slagwerk en orkest * Concert, voor Sackbut en orkest Andere werken * 1953 Design, voor orkest * 1958 Eagles, voor orkest * 1961 Ideas, voor kamer-/jeugdorkest * 1963 Lions (A Dream), voor jazz-kwartet en orkest * 1974 Air Music, voor orkest * 1976/1988 A Quaker Reader, voor kamerorkest * 1977 Sunday Morning * 1986 Frolic, voor orkest * 1989 Fantasy and Polka, voor orkest * 1992 Triptych, voor kamerorkest * 1996 Waiting, voor orkest * Nancy Boys * Pilgrims Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1957 Sinfonia, voor harmonieorkest Missen en gewijde muziek * 1943 The Seventieth Psalm, voor gemengd koor en blazersensemble * 1946 Alleluia, voor zangstem en piano * 1954-1955 The Poets' Requiem, voor sopraan, gemengd koor en orkest * 1955 All Glorious God, voor gemengd koor * 1964 Laudemus Tempus Actum, voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1966 Proper for the Votive Mass of the Holy Spirit, voor unisono koor en orgel * 1970 Gloria, voor twee zangstemmen en piano * 1970 Praises for the Nativity, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, gemengd koor en orgel * 1971 Canticle of the Lamb, voor gemengd koor * 1973 Missa Brevis, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas en gemengd koor * 1973 Prayer to Jesus, voor gemengd koor * 1982 Praise the Lord, O My Soul, voor gemengd koor en orgel * 1986 Seven Motets for the Church Year, voor gemengd koor * 1986-1987 Te Deum, voor gemengd koor, twee trompetten, twee trombones en orgel * 1992 Festival Alleluia, voor gemengd koor * 1992 O God, My Heart is Ready, voor gemengd koor en orgel Oratoria en cantates * 1961 King Midas, cantate voor zangstem en piano * 1983 An American Oratorio, oratorium voor tenor, gemengd koor en orkest * 1983 Whitman Cantata, cantate voor gemengd koor, koperensemble en pauken Muziektheater Opera's Liederencycli * 1952 Flight for heaven, voor zangstem en piano * 1963 Poems of Love and the Rain, zangcyclus voor mezzosopraan en piano * 1969 War scenes, voor middenstem en piano * 1975-1976 Women’s voices, voor sopraan en piano * 1982 After a long silence, voor sopraan, hobo en strijkers Werken voor toetseninstrumenten Orgel * 1946 Fantasy and Toccata * 1949 Pastorale * 1976 A Quaker Reader * 1981 Views from the Oldest House * 1989 Organbook I * 1989 Organbook II * 1989 Organbook III' * 1997 Zes stukken Piano * 1948 Sonata nr. 1 * 1948 A Quiet Afternoon * 1949 Barcarolles * 1949 Sonata nr. 2 * 1975 Eight Etudes * 1986 Song and Dance * 1989 For Shirley, voor twee piano's * 1999 99 Notes for the Millenium * 1999 For Ben * 2003 Recalling * 2006 For Barbara * 2006 For Don * 2006 For Marian * 2006 For Mary * 2006 For Rosemary * 2007 75 Notes for Jerry Klavecimbel * 1968 Spiders Werken voor harp * 1976 Sky Music Werken voor gitaar * 1980 Suite Divers * 1980 After Reading Shakespeare voor solocello. Externe links * The Official Ned Rorem Website *Titelbeschrijvingen in de bladmuziekcatalogus van de Muziekbibliotheek van de Omroep * Ned Rorem 85 jaar Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans schrijver Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw de:Ned Rorem en:Ned Rorem es:Ned Rorem fi:Ned Rorem fr:Ned Rorem hu:Ned Rorem ru: Рорем, Нед